Skabelsen
Her er Nieros universets skabelsesberetning. Starten I starten herskede Kaos, den almægtige magt. Ud af Kaos sprang Typhon , Dolphia og Maelstorm . Skaberne af himlen, jorden og vandet. De tre guder ville bekæmpe Kaos, og dets onde magt, men de tre alene var ikke stærke nok! Typhon foreslog at de skulle få børn, så Maelstorm og Dolphia fik børn, samtidigt med at Typhon holdte Kaos i stand. Maelstorm og Dolphia fik først tvillingebørnene Ariel, pigen, og Alkadizaar, drengen. Alkadizaar blev født i fuld udrustning, med et langt, tyndt og smukt sværd, hvorimod Ariel blev født i tynde klæder med en bue i hånden. De var begge smukke væsener, høje, slanke og med spidse ører, langt lyst hår, med alt ungdommens glans. De havde begge et stærkt bånd til magien, gudernes energi kilde. 7 år efter tvillingerne blev født, kom Graaskæg til verden. Efter at Dolphia havde været gravid i hele 5 år. Graaskæg blev født voksen, men havde bestemt ikke samme ynde som sine to søskende. Han var en lille mand med vildt, rødt hår, og et stort skæg af samme farve. Graaskæg skabte ilden og smedekunsten. Han havde boet dybt inde i en vulkan i flere år, hvor han til sidst skabte runerne, og deres kræfter. Da Graaskæg var den eneste som ikke havde kontakt til magien, blev han misundelig på de andres magikyndige kræfter, så han valgte at holde runekunsten hemmelig. Der gik 3 år før Dolphia igen fødte. Denne gang var det trillinger. Den første var Grunk, som var så grim at kun Kaos ville kunne være grimmere. Grunk havde lange spidse tænder, og store muskler, og en vulgær grøn hud. Han var lige så vild som Kaos selv, kun Dolphia og Graaskæg var ikke bange for Grunk. Grunks søster Kari lignede Grunk meget, dog med flere feminine træk, og mindre vild. Grunk havde ingen våben, og næsten intet bånd til magien, hvorimod Kari havde et meget stærkt bånd til magien. Den sidste af trillingerne blev kaldt Kranki, han havde samme hudfarve som sine søskende, men var meget mindre og mere spinkel. Han var dog klogere, men også en kujon, hvis det angik konflikter uden sine 2 søskende. Typhon kom tilbage efter 2000 år. Typhon var nu uden diskussion den stærkeste gud, og forlangte Dolphia som kone, og den ledende rolle. Maelstorm havde intet andet valg end at frasige sig retten til både Dolphia og lederskabet. Maelstorm foreslog at han og hans børn holdte Kaos i skak, og Typhon tillod det. Typhons første barn var Ragna, som blev født med skjold og kølle i hånden, og med en meget tung rustning, lavet af det fineste metal. Den føltes som var det hans egen hud. Den næste i rækken var Shamaz, den smukke. Hendes klæder var alle lavet af den fineste pels. Hendes evne var at tale med ånder. Hikari den lyse og Yami den mørke blev født som et enkelt væsen, men blev skilt under barslen. De begge brugte ingen våben, udelukkende magi. De var begge klædt i fine klæder, Hikari i hvid, og Yami i sort. Radin blev født som en voksen mand, hvidt hår og skæg, en ulvekappe, økse og skjold, som Graaskæg smedede til ham. Radin brugte sjældent magi. Den sidste og yngste af Dolphia og Typhons slægt var Iodon. Iodon havde allerede i starten af sit liv, en meget stor trang til mjød, og efter at have faldet i en grøde mjød som lille, og drak det hele, blev han forvandlet til ung mand med rødblondt hår skægstubbe. Iodon bedte Graaskæg om et sværd, så langt som ingen havde set et sværd før. Graaskæg mente det var umuligt, indtil Radin kom til Iodons hjælp. Så Iodon fik smedet et langt sværd, som var ligeså langt, som han var høj. Efter et stykke tid, indkaldte Typhon til et rådsmøde mellem guderne, Kaos skulle stoppes. Krigen mod Kaos Krigen startede for alvor, men ingen af parterne kunne få overhånd over den anden. 10000 år gik med en evig krig, indtil skyggefolket trådte ind, en race ældre end Kaos. Skyggefolket var villige til at bekæmpe Kaos med alt magt, og det viste sig at Skyggefolket var mægtigt, de stærkeste var endda Typhon overlegen. Men før at Skyggefolket ville hjælpe dem, skulle guderne love ikke at blande sig i hvad der skete på jorden og lade Skyggefolket styre den. Guderne underskrev en magisk kontrakt der gjorde at hvis guderne ikke overholdte denne ville Skyggefolkets leder få alle gudernes kræfter og viden. 100 år senere vandt guderne og Skyggefolket over Kaos. Kaos efterlod 3 bøger; livets, skabelsens, og universets bog. Guderne tog de 3 bøger til sig, da universets bog pludseligt åbner sig, lyder der en sagte stemme, ”Thi Kaos er besejret, og dette for 16. Gang, men Kaos vil komme igen når den 10. kaos gud kommer, thi dennes tilkomst vil starte en krig, som kun Kaos kan vinde, med mindre Kaos gudernes afkom ej består.” Skabelserne Guderne læste hver især de 3 bøger på skift. De holdte et stort møde hvortil Graaskæg, Ariel og Alkadizaar fik lov, som de eneste til at lave egne racer. Hvorimod de andre måtte indfinde sig under Typhons race. Graaskæg skabte dværgene , hvoraf en gruppe af dværge udviklede sig til pygmæer for at kunne leve i sydens klima. Ariel og Alkadizaar skabte elverne. Til sidst skabte Typhon menneskene. Skyggealderen Men guderne havde glemt deres aftale med Skyggefolket , og imens guderne travlt holdte øje med deres egne racer, havde Skyggefolket opbygget deres egen kæmpe civilisation. De så menneskene og de andre racer som føde. Guderne blev vrede på Skyggefolket da de fandt ud af dette, men Skyggefolket brugte bare aftalen som argument, så guderne havde intet at skulle have sagt. 20.000 år gik på denne måde. I den tid, kom de første 3 unævnelige Kaos guder . ”Den første var Leux , blodets gud, Leux var en af Skyggefolkets fyrster der ikke bare drak de andre racers blod, men brugte dem også som avlsdyr til at få det bedste blod. Leux havde også et rygte om at ikke nok med at han drak sine ``kvægs´´ blod, men også badede i det. Leux var også kendt for sine voldelige krige, både imod andre fra Skyggefolket og oprører. Efter hans død blev Leux ophøjet til Kaos gud Den anden var Magika , kaosmagiens gud, som var en elver der blev, som den første fra de nye racer, forvandlet til en af Skyggefolket. Magika kendte til historierne om kaos og begyndte at lave ritualer. Fra sin grav sendte Leux, som døde 100 år tidligere, 100 Kaos magi krystaller som en gave. Magika pyntede en stav med 80 af krystallerne, og en handske med de sidste 20. Med Kaosmagien i sin magt, styrede Magika verdenen i 300 år. Hans magt var uhellig og kunne ikke stoppes, indtil en simpel menneskeslave ved navn Ranji stjal staven og handsken, og begravede dem. Magika var rasende, men for svag til at gøre noget ved det uden sine artifakter. I sin sindssyge, angreb Magika alt og alle, men blev fældet af en pil fra Skyggekvinden Ereshkigal. Efter sin død, blev Magika ophøjet til Kaos gud. Den tredje var Plagis , Sygdommens gud, som var en menneskeslave, der fandt Magikas gamle handske, men han var ved at blive solgt af sin hersker. Slaven tog handsken med sig, til sin nye herres hjem. Om natten dræbte han sin herre og stak af, han begyndte at få pest og andre sygdomme, men han var immun for deres effekter, men smittede alle andre. Han begyndt at praktiserer Kaosmagi og begyndte at angribe alle Skyggefolkets fyrster og ledere som hævn for hvad der skete med ham, efter 5 års afstraffelse af Skyggefolket, blev han ramt af Kaosmagiens sindssyge og angreb alt. Efter 100 års sindssyge bukkede han til sidst under for hans sygdomme, hvorefter han blev ophøjet til Kaos gud.” Gudernes oprør Efter de 3 første Kaos guders ankomst, blev guderne trætte af Skyggefolket og begyndte at formulere en plan; en plan om at skaffe sig af med Skyggefolket . Problemet lå dog i, at de ikke måtte tage direkte aktion, i hvad der skete på jorden. Typhon indkaldte til et møde, for at lave en plan, men ingen kunne finde på en, undtagen Iodon, der dog ikke fik lov til at sige den, da han blev betragtet, som en fordrukken, dum og åndssvag skændsel af de andre guder, undtagen af sin ældre broder Radin og sin ældre halv broder Graaskæg. Iodons plan var at de skulle dele gudernes kraft kilde, Magikrystallen , i to dele. Den ene til guderne selv og den anden skulle deles i ni dele og gives til menneskene. Radin og Graaskæg så at planen kunne virke, men Typhon ville aldrig gå med til det, så de tre brødre sendte bud efter alle deres søskende, samt deres moder og Maelstorm. Alle disse kunne lide ideen, men blev forbløffede da de hørte at det var Iodons ide. Alle guderne, undtagen Typhon samlede sig ved krystallen og mange forsøgte på at dele krystallen i to dele, men alle fejlede. Iodon samlede alt sin styrke og løb imod krystallen med sit titaniske sværd hævet over hovedet, imens han løb begyndte hans sværd at lyse, i et mægtigt sving huggede han krystallen over på midten. Da den nye halvdel af krystallen ramte jorden splintredes den i tusindvis af små stykker som faldt direkte til de dødeliges verden og skabte Aura magiens beskytter, og senere den der skulle lede de nye racer ind i en ny tidsalder. Aura var en smuk ung kvinde med blå hud og langt grønt hår, samt horn i panden, hun bar som regel en kjole lavet af kronhjorte pels. Guderne stirrede forbløffet på det nye væsen, da de hørte en lyd, som når glas knuses. De vendte sig om og så at den resterende klump af krystallen havde delt sig i 10 stykker. Hver del havde en farve og et element undtagen en som udstrålte alle farver. Guderne valgte at beholde den største af krystalelerne, den mangefarvede, som gemte gudernes kraft, hvorefter de gav Aura pligten af at beskytte de 9 andre krystaller og give dem til de værdige folk og en til hende selv. Aura valgte den grønne krystal som gav hende evnen til at kunne bruge naturmagi. Ild: Rød: Mennesket Pyro Ignus ♂ Vand: Blå: Elveren Leuthil Saphir ♂ Lyn: Gul: Mennesket Yumi No Rai ♀ Natur: Grøn: Aura ♀ Vind: Lilla: Mennesket Cinaed McBane ♂ Liv: Guld: Mennesket Simbane Gnanesh ♂ Død: Sølv: Elveren Phaidra Topaz ♀ Lys: Hvid: Mennesket Lucifer Theo ♂ Mørke: Sort: Elveren Dendra Onix ♀ Efter de ni krystaller kom til de dødeliges verden, farvede de andre krystal stykker sig også. Pyro Ignus var en vild og uregerlig person, når de andre ønskede at tænke over tingene greb han i aktion. Leuthil Saphir var en rolig og fredelig person, men kunne være ligeså destruktiv og farlig som Pyro Ignus når han ønskede det eller når han blev vred. Yumi No Rai var en destruktiv kvinde når hun blev vred (hun havde meget let ved at blive dette), men hun var som regel en tilbageholden person. Aura var tålmodig, men mægtig og frygtindgydende når hun ville. Cinaed McBane kunne være en mild og kølig person, men han kunne ligeså let blæse sig op og blive en kold ubarmhjertig person. Simbane Gnanesh var en livsglad person og skønnede alt liv frem for alt andet. Phaidra Topaz var en sørgmodig person, der foretrak de dødes selskab samt ensomheden. Lucifer Theo hadede mørke og foretrak konstant lys og havde en udstråling af glæde og lys. Dendra Onix var lige omvendt at Lucifer Theo. Alle disse folk skabte hver især deres skoler som selv i dag er uafhængige af de forskellige lande (Undtagen de Rekterianske skoler). Disse er skolerne samt hvad deres Magere kalder sig. Den levende flamme Stiftet af Pyro Ignus, dets elever kalder sig Pyromancere eller Ildjonglører. Vandets mysterier stiftet af Leuthil Saphir, dets elever kalder sig Auqamagere eller Mystikere. Lynets kraft stiftet af Yumi No Rai, dets elever kalder sig Fulmagere eller Stormkalder. Skovens Lys skiftet af Aura, dets elever kalder sig Naturmagere eller Druider. Den kolde vind stiftet af Cinaed McBane, dets elever kalder sig Aeromanere eller Luftskubbere. Fødslen stiftet af Simbane Gnanesh, dets elever kalder sig Vitamagere eller Livsskabere. Graven stiftet af Phaidra Topaz, dets elever kalder sig Necromagere eller Åndehviskere (En Necromager er ikke det samme som en Necromancer ). Solen stiftet af Lucifer Theo, dets elever kalder sig Solarmagere eller Dagsgænger. Månen stiftet af Dendra Onix, dets elever kalder sig Lunarmagere eller Nattegænger. Krigen mod Skyggefolket I himlen jublede guderne over sejren, med disse ni helte mod Skyggefolket, kunne Skyggefolket ikke længere styre verden. Men Typhon blev vred og forviste dem alle til jorden, hvor de skulle leve i 15 menneskeliv, Undtagen Dolphia , Maelstrom og Iodon, som fik specielle straffe. Dolphia skulle være jorden i 10000 år og Maelstorm skulle leve som verdens vande i 10000 år, men den af de alle der fik den hårdeste straf var Iodon , som skulle leve 10 ulve liv og 20 menneskeliv. Typhons straffe gav dog guderne rettighederne til at bekæmpe Skyggefolket. På jorden startede nu en krig for frihed. Krigene varede længe og de ni magere fik lærlinge, dog kunne de 9 magere ikke dø af alderdom, men de kunne godt dø i kamp. Efter 1657 år var den eneste af guderne, som var tilbage Iodon, som ivrigt havde deltaget i krigen i ulve form, og senere som menneske. Desværre havde de ni mager ikke nok kraft, selv med Iodons hjælp kunne de ikke tvinge dem tilbage, 100 år mere gik og Iodon sad med sit sidste jordiske liv, da han fik en ide. Iodon forklarede om noget kaldet en sol, som der var noter om i bøgerne som kaos efterlod. Iodon fik Radin til at skaffe sig noterne, og Iodon gav dem til magerne. Iodon fik idéen for Skyggefolket havde forbudt dem at skabe denne sol til at starte med. Magerne studerede længe noterne og valgte at lave solen, imens Iodon beskyttede dem imod Skyggefolkets hær. Solens lys gjorde Skyggefolket så svage, at de let kunne overvindes og Skyggefolket har fra den dag af været tvunget til at leve om natten og i skyggerne, hvis de stadig eksistere. Imens guderne var på jorden kom der flere guder af forskellige grunde. Guderne blev gift, fik børn og nogle dødelige blev anerkendt som guder på grund af deres ekstraordinære egenskaber og værdier. Aura fik som belønning for sin kamp mod Skyggefolket, af Typhon lov til to ting, som det første at blive gud og som det andet at lave en race i sit billede. Aura tog taknemmeligt imod gaverne og døbte den nye race Yuri . Orkernes skabelse Typhon valgte at verden herefter skulle opdeles mellem menneskene og de andre racer, elvere, dværge og yurier så de kunne leve i fællesskab, men også udvikle sig hverfor sig. Og alle guderne mødtes endnu en gang, undtagen to, Grunk og Kari, der havde valgt at lade Kranki forhandle for dem, imens de stjal livets og skabelsens bog for at lave deres egen race, som skulle skabes i deres billede... og i Krankis, som de havde aftalt. Typhon havde oprindeligt nægtet dem dette, da han mente at den race ville blive for brutal og voldlig imod de andre racer, og ikke ville kunne leve fredeligt med dem. Men trillingerne brød sig ikke om Typhons ordre og gik imod den. Grunk og Kari kiggede længe på de ting de skulle bruge, og valgte at tilføje noget hår, hud og lignende fra alle trillingerne. De sendte derefter væsnerne ned på jorden til de andre. Disse væsner, kaldet grønhuder, kom i to udgaver, orker og gobliner. Grunk og Kari skyndte sig hen til mødet da de var færdige, blot for at opdage at det var slut, og da de spurgte Kranki hvor i verdenen grønhuderne kunne leve? Da de fik det svaret fra Typhon "at der ikke fandtes grønhuder og Kranki havde sagt at de ikke gad at hjælpe mens'ker", afbrudte Grunk Typhon hoverende, med at de havde stjålet bøgerne og skabt grønhuderne og sendt dem til jorden. Typhon blav rasende, men straffede dem ikke på stedet. "Jamen Grunk dine grønhuder har ikke noget sted at leve, da Kranki ikke turde kømpe for et". Grunk forlangte nu et område de kunne få, men Typhon nægtede det. Grunk svor i sin vrede at grønhuderne så ville tage de andre racers steder og eller udrydde dem. Dette er grunden til at grønhderne ikke høre til nogle steder og ødelægger og destruerer alt de ser, de forbandede grønhuder eller de fleste gør da... Slutningen Efter de mørke tider trak Elverne sig ud til øen Leuthil eller ud i skovene med Yurierne , mens Dværgene trak sig til bjergene og under jorden. Menneskene til gengæld begyndte at skabe stammer, lande og imperier. Guidet af guderne begyndte verdenen nu igen at live op. Og Grønhuderne gjorde sit for at overtage det de andre racer opbyggede. Det menes at have taget omkring yderligere flere tusindvis af år før verden begyndte at ligne den vi kender idag, med De 9's råd i år 0 e.rg. og Rekteras grundelæggelse i år 1 e.rg. Kategori:Guder Kategori:Historie